Love Problems
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: Kagome lets Kikyou win and leaves the feudal era. it's inuyasha's fault and he's guilty- kag/inu FIRST FIC ATTEMPT!
1. Prolouge

Love Problems - Prologue  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does...... just so you know.)  
  
"Hurry up with that ramen, you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha called out. "Oh shut up, you bastard!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha became quiet. 'Does being called a bastard hurt him? I should apologize,' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha I'm sor-" Kagome stopped at midsentence. Inuyasha was running really fast, away from the campsite. 'Now where is that boy going to?' Kagome asked herself. Miroku watched Inuyasha disappear into his forest. "What's up with him?" he asked. Sango shrugged.  
  
Shippo and Kilala slept inside Kagome's sleeping bag (they're not doing anything nasty in there so don't get any ideas!). Kagome sighed. "I'll go get him back. He's probably mad at me calling him a bastard. I didn't know he was that sensitive." Kagome walked out of the campsite, following Inuyasha's trail.  
  
Miroku walked over to the pot of ramen Kagome had finished. He rubbed his hands together and filled himself up.  
  
*************************** Kagome's POV  
  
I can't believe Inuyasha was actually hurt by a silly name. He's such a big baby. I turned to a corner. I'm gonna teach him a lesson about maturity. I paused and looked up. Kikyou's demons were flying towards where Inuyasha was going. I ran faster. He couldn't have ran off to Kikyou! Wait a minute, why do I even care?! It's not like we were ever together or anything. I slowed down and walked the rest of the way.  
  
*************************** Normal  
  
"Inuyasha......." Kagome stopped when she heard a familiar voice say the hanyou's name. Kagome stood behind a tree when she saw Kikyou standing infront of Inuyasha.( In other words, she was eavesdropping.) "Forget that copy. You don't need her. I can sense jewl shards as well. You don't need her. All you need is me, Inuyasha!" Kikyou said. Inuyasha's face reddened. "Actually, I do need her. But just for one thing. It's something that I don't think you could ever do."  
  
"What Inuyasha? I can do anything that copy can!" Inuyasha paused and looked at Kikyou. "She...... um..... she makes ramen..... i love ramen...... and you can't make ramen because it's from the future...." (Jerk, huh?) Kagome's face turned red. ' That's all he wants me for?! RAMEN?!' Kagome was hurt. All he wanted from her was her cooking. He really was a bastard (anyone could see that). Kagome started crying. Inuyasha stopped and smelled something salty. Tears. Kagome's tears. He walked over to the tree. But before he could get there, Kagome stood up and looked him in the eye. Her face was red, and her eyes were pink. Tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome......" Inuyasha breathed. Kikyou stood and watched in amusement. "If all you wanted from me was ramen, you could of told me Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I'll teach Kikyou how to make it, then i'll go back to my time. You can live happily ever after with your true love." Inuyasha was overcome with guilt. He wanted Kagome to stay. He loved both Kikyou and Kagome (TWO TIMER!). Kagome looked up at Kikyou and smiled. "Ramen isn't hard to make. I'm happy for both of you. I'll go pack my things. I'll write down the recipe for you, Kikyou." Kikyou bowed her head and took Inuyasha's hand. He was too shocked to move. Kagome left and made her way to the campsite.  
  
***************************** Campsite  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone for a while," Sango said. "I'm worried." "Don't be worried. I'm sure they're fine. As long as Inuyasha is out there, Lady Kagome will be safe." He scooted next to her. He put his arm around her in a comforting gesture. Sango smiled at him and looked at the sleeping bag Shippo and Kilala were in. "Would you like to share a sleepingbag with me, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed and smacked him on the head. "Not in your life!" Kagome walked into the campsite as soon as Sango smacked him a second time for groping her. She looked at Kagome and smiled warmly. "You're back! Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome frowned. She got her bag and put on her back. She walked over to Sango and hugged her. Then she slipped a piece of paper into Sango's hand. Sango looked at the paper. "A recipe for ramen?" Sango said. She had a puzzled look on her face. "You're gonna make Inuyasha cook his own ramen?" she asked (not a bad idea). Kagome kissed Shippo and Kilala on the head. Even though Miroku was unconsicious, Kagome took his hand and shook it. "Thank you for all your help," she said. Sango was still puzzled. "Are you leaving, Kagome?!" she panicked. "Yes, I am. Inuyasha has found a new shard detector. Please give that recipe to Kikyou for me." She hugged Sango one last time and left. Sango didn't have time to say anything. "A new shard detector? Kikyou?" she wondered aloud. Miroku woke up. "I just had a dream that Lady Kagome shook my hand." Sango looked at him sadly. "Kagome left. She said Inuyasha found a new shard detector." Just then, Inuyasha walked into the campsite, holding hands with Kikyou.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~sorry if it was kinda long....... please review!~ 


	2. End of the Group

Love Problems - Ch.1  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
Sango gasped. Miroku's jaw dropped. Shippo woke and Kilala woke up. When he noticed Kagome and her things were gone, he panicked. "WHERE'S KAGOME?!" he screamed. Kilala went over to Shippo and curled up next to him. Sango hugged Shippo. "She's gone Shippo. She went home." "What?! Why?!" Sango pointed to Inuyasha. Shippo turned around and saw him holding hands with Kikyou. His eyes widened. "INUYASHA?! You picked a dead girl instead of Kagome?! YOU JERK!!!!!" Shippo burst into a series of tears. Kikyou looked at that kit. "Did he share some sort of bond with the girl?" she asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still dazed. So Sango answered for him. "Kagome took Shippo as a son. They had a really strong bond." Kikyou looked at Shippo. Sango walked over to Kikyou and gave her the recipe. "Kagome asked me to give this to you." Kikyou took the paper and nodded.  
  
Sango picked up her boomerang and Kilala. "I'm leaving, Inuyasha. I'll hunt down Naraku on my own. I don't want to stay here if Kagome isn't here." Miroku ran to Sango. "No Sango! I'll go with you! Shippo got up and hugged Sango's leg (he's acting like Rin). "I don't want to stay here with the jerk and the dead girl. I wanna go with you too, Sango," Shippo said quietly. Sango smiled at both of them. "Very well. We have our own little group." Miroku and Shippo smiled back and walked into the forest. "Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?!" Inuyasha called out angrily. "They left Inuyasha. They do not wish to stay here with you," Kikyou answered. Inuyasha lowered his head in sadness. "I'm gonna miss them....."  
  
******************************* Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome walked into the school building. Her two best friends came running up to her. "Kagome! We've missed you so much," they called to her. Her friend, Lily, gave her a warm hug. "Your grandpa said that you were coming to school today. So Melanie and I decided to do something for you," Lily said. Melanie nodded. "We hooked you up on a date with Hojo." Kagome's eyes widened. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WI-" "Hi Kagome!" Hojo came walking over. He stopped next to Kagome. "Um, Hojo, about that date......." "She's going with you tonite," Lily finished for her. Kagome glared at her. "Excuse us for a minute," Kagome pulled Melanie and Lily to the side. "You guys know I don't like him! I don't want to go on a date with him," Kagome said. Lily and Melanie bowed their heads. "But Kagome! He likes you so much," Melanie said. "I know he does," Kagome replied sadly. "But I only like him as a friend. I don't want to be anything closer than that." Melanie and Lily looked at eachother. "Oh Kagome....."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~I'm so sorry it's so short..... i just don't have any inspiration today. Please review anywayz! 


	3. Inuyasha's Dream

Love Problems - Ch.2  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
Hojo stood away from the group. "Um, Kagome?" he called. Kagome turned around. She glared at her quivering friends. "You are in such big trouble," she told them. Kagome walked over to Hojo. "I'm really busy tonight, Hojo. My friends planned this date and I didn't even know about it. So we need to cancel it." Hojo wasn't about to give up. "Well, what about tomorrow night?"  
  
Kagome's face turned red. "Hojo, I have a lot of catching up to do on my school work. My mom wants me to do all my work before I can do anything else." Hojo could tell she was getting annoyed. "Okay. See you later then." Hojo walked away with his head down.  
  
************************ Feudal Era  
  
"EW! GROSS!" Inuyasha spit out a blob of ramen. "Kikyou, are you following that recipe right?" he asked. "Yes, I am. I don't think i'm the problem. I think that wench gave me a different recipe on purpose." Inuyasha frowned. "Well, it looks like ramen. And I don't think Kagome would ever do that. She's not that kind of person."  
  
Kikyou sighed. She picked up the bowl and threw it (i dunno where she threw it.... she just threw it). "Do you want me to try again, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Forget it. We'll try again tomorrow." Kikyou nodded and went to sleep.  
  
************************* Inuyasha's Dream  
  
Inuyasha ran down a long hallway. Pictures of Kikyou and Kagome were on the walls. He reached a part of the hallway where it split. One arrow pointed to the right labeled,'KIKYOU.' The other arrow on the left was labeled,'KAGOME.' Inuyasha ran down Kagome's hallway. The hallway ended at a huge gold door. Inuyasha opened the door. Inside was a room full of ramen. The room was full of life and joy. Everything was warm. Inuyasha smiled. He closed the door and ran to Kikyou's room.  
  
The door was silver this time. He opened it. The room was dark and cold. Everything was dull and grey. The room was filled with mud and dirt (Kikyou was made out of mud and dirt). Inuyasha lowered his head. He turned back to Kagome's hall. But before he could reach it, a gust of wind coming from Kikyou's door pulled him inside the room. The door shut and all was dark.  
  
************************* Normal  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a sweaty face. Kikyou was sitting next to him. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? It seems like you had a bad dream." Inuyasha sat up. 'That dream was so weird. I don't understand,' he thought to himself. Kikyou saw the look on his face. "Tell me about your dream Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha shook his head. "No. It will only hurt you." Kikyou sighed. "Very well. I'll try making roman." Inuyasha laughed. "It's called ramen, Kikyou." She smiled at him. "I'll try making ramen."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I'll try to add more about Sango and stuff. That'll probably come in the next chapter. Please review! 


	4. Her World

Love Problems - Ch.3  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
"Where are we going? I'm tired. I have to use the bathroom. I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" Shippo complained. Miroku picked up Shippo and put a piece of sticky paper on his mouth. "That'll keep you quiet." Sango walked on. "Hurry up you guys! We need to get to the well!" Miroku put Shippo on Kilala's back. He seated himself behind Sango. "I think the well is that way," Miroku pointed to the left. "I think it's that way," Sango pointed to the right."  
  
******************************** Campsite  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha coughed up another blob of ramen and ran to the stream. "WATER! NOW!" he yelled. Inuyasha drank the water as fast as he could. Kikyou lowered her head. "Inuyasha, I can't cook this. I'm never gonna get this right." Inuyasha smirked. "So you admit there are somethings Kagome can do that you can't?" Kikyou glared at him. "I'll be able to make ramen one day." Inuyasha sighed. "I miss Kagome." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kikyou screamed. "I miss Kagome's COOKING! Ya! It's not Kagome I miss, it's her cooking!" Inuyasha replied sheepishly. Kikyou smirked. "I thought so."  
  
******************************** Sango  
  
"I think I see it!" Sango cried excitedly. "Where?" Miroku asked. "Faster Kilala!" In a matter of seconds they were standing infront of the bone eater's well. Kilala turned back to her kitten size. She hopped onto Sango's shoulder. "Lets go." Sango jumped into the well, followed by Shippo, than Miroku.  
  
******************************** Kagome's Time  
  
Sango got out of the well. She glanced at their surroundings. "We have to find Lady Kagome right away," Miroku said. Sango sighed. "Yeah." Shippo (he could talk) came stumbling out of the well. He pointed at Kagome's house. "We should ask Souta where Kagome went," he said. Miroku gave him a puzzled look. "Who's Souta?" "Kagome's little brother," Shippo replied. Sango gasped. "Br- brother?" Shippo's eyes widened. "No Sango! I didn't say brother! Oops, I just did. Forget what I said! Oh, don't cry Sango!" But it was too late. Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder. "Kohaku!" she sobbed. "Lets go Lady Sango. We need to talk to Souta."  
  
Sango nodded. They walked over to the house. But before they could knock, a little boy opened the door. He looked up at the three and then down at Shippo. "Shippo!" the boy cried. Shippo and they boy hugged. Miroku cleared his throat. "Are you Master Souta?"(awww! he's so polite!) Souta nodded. "Your Kagome's friends, right?" he asked. Sango and Miroku nodded. "Kagome's on her way back from school. You should wait for her." Shippo said,"Thanks! We will!" Souta walked out the door and headed towards the playground.  
  
Sango sat down on the door steps. Shippo and Kilala played tag while Miroku leaned against the tree. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome's voice was heard.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome walked into her front yard. She looked up and saw the gang. "You guys?!" she cried in suprise. Sango jumped up and hugged her. "We missed you so much, Kagome!" Shippo was next. He buried his face into her chest. "You didn't say good bye!!!!" he cried. Kilala rubbed her head against Kagome's leg. Miroku shook her hand. "It's good to see you again, Lady Kagome." Kagome gave everyone a big smile. "Why are you all here?"  
  
Sango answered. "Our group is messed up. We want everything back to normal." Sango paused. "With Kikyou out of the picture that is." Kagome stared at her. "How are you gonna get rid of Kikyou?" she asked. Sango shrugged. "That's why we came here!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sorry to end it like that. It's a stupid ending. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Come Back to Us

Love Problems - Ch.4  
  
(Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
Kagome tear dropped. "So you came here to ask me how to get rid of Kikyou?"  
  
Sango gave her an innocent smile. Kagome sighed. "Oh alright." "First off, why didn't you stay with Inuyasha? I know it's Kikyou and all, but you just left Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Lily walking towards them. "Who are those guys?" she asked. Kagome looked at her friends. "They're foreign exchange students!" Miroku's eyes widened. He tiptoed behind Lily and groped her butt. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed and hid behind Kagome. "Pervert!" she pointed at Miroku. Miroku just grabbed her hands. "Will you bear my child, oh beautiful goddess?" Lily's eyes widened. "NO!" she slapped him on the face.  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku and hit him on the head with her boomerang. "That's for groping another girl." "Ooh! Cool boomerang!" Sango turned around and saw Lily playing with her boomerang. "This thing's huge! How do you carry it?! Can I try it out?" Sango's eyes widened. "No! It's very dangerous - " Lily threw the boomerang and ended up breaking one of Kagome's windows. "LILY!" Kagome screamed. "Oops.. sorry. I'll pay for that!" Sango pulled her boomerang out of Kagome's window. She glared at Lily. Shippo sat infront of Lily. "AHHHH! HOW CUTE!" Lily picked up Shippo and hugged him. "I *cough* can't *cough* breath!" Lily screamed again and dropped Shippo. "Owie...."  
  
" It talks!" Lily pointed at Shippo. "Lily, I think you should go home now." Lily looked at Kagome. "But-" "Hi Kagome!" Kagome saw Melanie coming towards them. 'Oh no.' Miroku approached Melanie and groped her. "That tickles!" Everyone gasped. Even Miroku. He took her hands. "Will you bear my child?" "For a guy as cute as you? Sure!" Melanie replied. Everyone gasped again. "Melanie! You're too young to bear his child!" Lily screamed. She went over to Miroku and pulled him aside. "Besides, he already asked me!" Sango's face turned red. "Get away from him!" she yelled. Sango grabbed Miroku. "He's mine!" Miroku stared at the girls. "I knew I was attractive, but I didn't know I would attract three girls at the same time..."  
  
Kagome and Shippo watched the scene. "My friends are crazy," Kagome said. "Anyone who wants to bear his child is crazy," Shippo answered back.  
  
******************************** Feudal Era  
  
"Kikyou, stop trying to poison me," Inuyasha said after spitting out more ramen. "I'm not trying to poison you Inuyasha! I'm trying to feed you!" She yelled. "Feh," was all Inuyasha said. "Feh you!" Kikyou replied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been stealing my words?" Kikyou blushed. "Forget it. You're gonna keep trying my ramen until you like it!" Inuyasha gulped. "But Kikyou-" "No butts you hear me?" Inuyasha nodded. He picked up a bowl of ramen and swallowed. He shoved a spoonful of it in his mouth. He held his nose and swallowed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
~Yay! Another chapter finished! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!~ 


	6. I'm Coming

Love Problems - Ch.5  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Someone else witha mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You finally did it! This ramen's delicious!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Sorry - couldn't help it."  
  
********************************* Kagome's Time  
  
Several hours later, Melanie and Lily left. Their faces were red and they pouted all the way home. Sango smiled proudly. Miroku was unconsicious. All the girls pulling him had made him dreary and tired. "Um, are any of you guys hungry?" Kagome asked. "Do you have chocolate?" Shippo asked eagerly. Kagome sighed. "Yes Shippo. I have chocolate. "YAY!!!!" Shippo screamed. Kagome picked up Shippo and walked inside her house.  
  
When they left, Miroku curiously woke up. Sango turned to him. Miroku smirked. "I recall you saying, 'he's mine'....." Sango's face turned red. "It was the only thing I could think of to get them to back off," she said. "Miroku smiled at her. "Sure." He got a smack on the head for that.  
  
Sango picked up the unconsicous Miroku and went inside the house. Shippo was sitting on a heap of chocolate, his mouth covered in it. Kagome sat down on the couch and watched him warrily. Sango dropped Miroku as Shippo started choking. "Kagome! *cough* Sango! *cough*" Kagome tried patting his back. Sango tried the heimlick manuver which undoubtly worked. Shippo spit out the chocolate and it hit Miroku on the head.  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo. Sango squeezed his small arm. "I don't think I'll be eating chocolate for a while," Shippo said shakily.  
  
********************************* Feudal Era  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha threw down the bowl of ramen. Kikyou started at Inuyasha. "I give up!" he yelled. "I'm going back to Kagome! I'm gonna apologize and get her back!" Kikyou gasped. "No! You can't!" "Yes, I can!" Inuyasha ran away from Kikyou and towards the well. Kikyou called up her soul stealers and flew after Inuyasha. He was about to jump in when Kikyou caught him by his shirt collar. "You can't leave me, Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha growled and tried to fight out of her grip. He was hanging 20 feet from the ground. "Lemme go, Kikyou! I have to get to Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "I'm not letting go until you promise you won't leave me for that copy!" Inuyasha growled even louder. "No! I can't keep that promise!" Inuyasha growled one last time before scratching Kikyou with his claws. She screamed and dropped Inuyasha on the ground. She held her face. 3 bloody marks were left on her cheek. Inuyasha smirked. "Now you and Sesshoumaru are meant to be." Kikyou glared at him. She opened her palm out at him, and shot out a strong miko power. The blast hit Inuyasha full force. It slammed him to the side of the well, which caused a small crack. Kikyou's face lit up. She smirke at Inuyasha, who looked up at her in horror. "I'm going to destory that well!" she pointed at the well behind Inuyasha. "No!!" he cried. He turned around and jumped down the well. "INUYASHA!!!!" he heard Kikyou cry, before being engulfed in the well's magic.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hey, I wonder if this is the longest chapter i've written so far...... o well. PLEASE REVIEW! thank u! 


	7. Fights

Love Problems - Ch.6  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does.)  
  
Inuyasha found himself on the other side of the well. "I smell Kagome scent mixed with a monk, exterminator, and a certain fox youkai," Inuyasha said out loud. "You smell a what?" Inuyasha turned around to see Shippo sitting on the edge of the well watching him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, then growled. He grabbed Shippo (by the neck) and tried strangling him.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he screamed. Shippo cried. "KAGOME!!!!!!!" Kagome came rushing into the shrine. She gasped and yelled," SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor as usual. Kagome bent down and picked up Shippo. "Why are you here, you ass hole?" she asked. Inuyasha got up. He pointed at Shippo. "Why is he here?" Kagome glared at him. "Sango and Miroku are here too." Inuyasha said,"I know that!"  
  
Kagome stuck her nose in the hair. "Well, they're all here. And so are you. Where's your bitch of a girlfriend?" Inuyasha sat down. "I left her," he said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at him. "Why?" she asked curiously. "Um..... because... she sucked at making ramen."  
  
SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha hit the floor 11 times as hard as he ever did. He was unconsicous of course. Kagome left and put seals on the shrine to keep him inside. She went back inside her house to find Sango and Miroku giving her curious looks. "What?" she asked. Sango answered. "We heard you say sit a thousand times out there! Is Inuyasha here?"  
  
Kagome nodded. Shippo walked infront of Sango and showed her the bruise on his neck. Inuyasha's claw marks were imprinted on his neck. "Ouch...." Miroku said. Shippo grinned. "Not as ouch as that big bump on your head!" Shippo pointed and burst out laughing. Miroku blushed and rubbed the bump on his head given by Sango.  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch and pouted. "How did you get rid of him, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome grinned. "I covered the shrine in seals so he wouldn't be able to get out." Her grin widened. "Thinking about him locked up in there is hilarious." Miroku shook his head. "Seals won't keep him in there forever. Eventually he'll get out."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Yeah I know. But I wanna savior the humor of it." Sango laughed. Shippo ran off to chase Kilala in a game of tag (has anyone noticed besides me that they always play that game?). A loud yell was heard throughout the neighborhood. Kagome looked up. Shippo and Kilala dove under the couch. Miroku screamed like a girl and grabbed Sango.  
  
The front door broke down as Inuyasha stomped inside. His face was red and you could practicaly see the smoke coming out of his ears. He stomped his way over to Kagome and pointed at her with an acusing finger. "YOU!" he yelled. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR GOD DAMN SITS!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Then she glared at him. "FINE! IF YOU HATE THEM SO MUCH, I'LL JUST TAKE YOUR NECKLACE OFF!" she grabbed the necklace and ripped it off his neck (luckily it stayed in perfect condition). She ran to her room and slamed the door. Inuyasha put his hand to his neck. "I-I'm free!" he said joyfully. A big, idiotic smile was place on his face. Sango slapped him and ran up to Kagome's room.  
  
Shippo and Kilala came out of the couch. "Why did you make her mad? First Kikyou, now this! You're a bastard Inuyasha!" Shippo hit him on the chest as hard as he could. Kilala hissed and scratched him on his face. Miroku grabbed Shippo and Kilala before they could do anything else. Inuyasha's smile disappeared. He touched his face. He growled at Kilala. "Stupid fire cat! Now I look like my freakin' half brother!" Kilala gave an innocent 'mew' before running to Kagome's room too.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome is already full of stress. You're only worsening it." Shippo nodded in agreement. "Feh," was Inuyasha's reply before chasing after Shippo. "QUIT AGREEING WITH HIM, YOU STUPID KITSUNE!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
YAY! 6th chapter! I feel so proud of myself! PLEASE REVIEW! thanx! 


	8. Kikyou's Attack

Love Problems - Ch. 7  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"I don't want him here, Sango!" Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder. "But's he's picked you over Kikyou - um, I think," she said. Kagome cried even more. "You think?!" she cried. Sango sweat dropped. "It seems like it." Kagome cried louder. Then she got up and went downstairs. "Kagome!" Sango called after here.  
  
Inuyasha was strangling a poor Shippo and Miroku was trying to get him to stop. "Inuyasha," Kagome said quietlly. Inuyasha dropped Shippo and stared at her. "I need to talk to you alone." Inuyasha nodded. Then he glared at Shippo and Miroku. "Didn't you here what she just said? She wants to be alone with me! So get out you bakas! GET OUT!!!!" Shippo ran as fast as he could, followed by Miroku, who was running just as fast.  
  
Inuyasha sighed then turned his attention back to Kagome. She was sitting on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and Inuyasha obidiently sat down. Kagome took a breath. "Sango said that you picked me over Kikyou.........i'd like to know if it's true."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Um....yeah....it is......"  
  
"Then why do you seem nervous about it?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Don't tell me it's about ramen!"  
  
"Actually......."  
  
*whack*  
  
"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
  
Kagome walked out of the living room and back into her bedroom. Inuyasha rubbed his head. 'I think I liked the sits better the smacks,' he said to himself. Miroku came in. "Now you know what it feels like when Lady Sango hits me." He got a hit for that from Inuyasha.  
  
************************* Somewhere in the Feudal Era  
  
Kikyou walked aimlessly in the forest. 'How could he abandon me for that copy?' she asked herself. 'How?' Her soul stealers floated around her. She stared at them, then thought about her reincarnation. Her frown turned into a mischevious smile. Kikyou looked at her soul stealers. "Bring me the soul of my reincarnation."  
  
************************ Kagome's Time  
  
Shippo stared at Miroku and Inuyasha's bumps. "Inuyasha got a bump from Kagome, and Miroku got a bump from Inuyasha," he said. "It's funny!" (You can add Shippo to the chain of bumps list now).  
  
Sango patted Kagome's back while Kilala sat on her (Kagome's) lap. "I guess all you need to do now is forget about him," Sango said. "That's too hard!" Kagome wailed. "I've been traveling with him so long that I can't forget about him!We've been through alot!" Sango sighed. "Maybe you two can find a way to forgive eachother."  
  
Kagome glared. "Why should he forgive me?! I didn't do anything!" Sango frowned. "Well, you smacked him alot. When I smack houshi-sama I apologize later on." Kagome groaned in frustration and lyed down on her stomach. "That's different." Sango picked up Kilala. "I can't think of anything else to do, Kagome. Just promise you won't leave us," she said. Kagome sat up and smiled warmly at Sango. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Miroku, Shippo, or Kilala. But I can dream about leaving Inuyasha!" Kagome plopped onto her stomach once again. Sango laughed. "You can't just kick him out of our little group you know."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's the problem." "Wow. You really want him out, huh?" Sango said. "Uh huh," Kagome replied. Outside their door, a certain hanyou was rudely listening in to their conversation. 'You want me out, huh?' He said to himself. 'Then i'll get out.' Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and out the door. Miroku stared at the open door. "What's gotten into him?" he asked. "Kanine hormones?" Shippo suggested.  
  
Inuyasha sat inside the shrine. "She wants me gone," he said to himself over again. He was about to jump into the well when he caught a familiar scent. "Kikyou?" he said aloud. "No, it's no Kikyou. Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out of the shrine. Just as he got out, Kikyou's soul stealer was entering Kagome's room through her window. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What now?!" she called. Kagome turned around and saw a soul stealer coming at her. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!! SANGO!!!!!!" Kilala hissed and tried to kill it with her paws. Sango picked up her boomerang and threw it at the soul stealer. It missed. Sango caught again. "Damn it! It's too small for my boomerang to get!" Kilala transformed and lunged at it. The soul stealer hissed, and dodged Kilala's move easily.  
  
Miroku and Shippo opened the door. "We heard you scream, Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "MOVE IT!" Inuyasha came in through the window and slashed at the soul stealer just as it was lunging at a screaming Kagome. The soul stealer fell to the carpet and bled to death. Kagome looked at it and let out a small shriek.  
  
"Kikyou did this," Inuyasha said. Kagome sat down on her bed. "That whore can have you! I've already told her that but she just doesn't quit." Everyone looked at her. Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha. "Come on, boy. We're leaving." Inuyasha stared at her. "What?" "Just shut up and follow me," Kagome shot back. Inuyasha nodded and follow obidiently. Sango and the others also followed. Kagome went to the shrine and jumped into the well. The others followed in a straight line.  
  
When Kagome got out an arrow was headed towards her. Kagome screamed and ducked. Inuyasha caught the arrow just as he got out of the well. Kikyou cocked another arrow and aimed at Kagome. "Stop!" Kagome yelled. "I'm here to surrender! You can have Inuyasha! I don't want him!" Kikyou lowered her bow and arrow. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Kagome. "Very well," Kikyou said calmly. "Come to me, Inuyasha. The wence has given up." Inuyasha stayed.  
  
"No." he said. Kikyou flinched. "What?"  
  
"I said, no." Inuyasha replied. "What do you mean, no?!" Kikyou's voice grew dangerous. "I'm not leaving Kagome. I don't want to be with you, Kikyou." Kikyou stood still. Kagome gasped in suprise. "That girl has poisened your mind, Inuyasha. I will put an end to this!" Kikyou aimed her arrow again at Kagome. Sango readied her boomerang while Miroku squeezed his rosary beads. Shippo growled and Kilala hissed.  
  
"Move Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head. "If that whore wants to kill me, let her!" Inuyasha growled. "I said move, Kagome! I won't let her kill you!" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. "Just let her kill me, Inuyasha! I don't care!" she screamed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. Kagome screamed. "NO INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN!" she punched at his back. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Kikyou released her arrow. Inuyasha dodged and ran faster.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at Kikyou. She blocked it with her miko powers, sending it back to Sango. "Do not interfere," she said, as Sango hit the floor. Miroku helped get the boomerang off of her. Kikyou's soul stealers carried her off after Inuyasha. "That girl will die!"  
  
******************************************************************** Yay! 7th chapter complete! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews people! I'll keep writing cuz i luv ur reviews! Thanx! Review!!!!!  
  
P.S: If your names happen to be Emy and Linda, I must warn you. Your characters won't be coming back in Love Problems! lol....i know....i'm evil. But i'm gonna write a new story and your characters will be in it, ok? Great! ; ) 


	9. Let Me Protect You

Love Problems - Ch.8  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Someone else with a mind as bright as mine does)  
  
"Put me down!!!!" Kagome screamed, pounding on Inuyasha's back. "Shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome stopped screaming when she recognized that saying. She sighed and just stared off into space.  
  
That was when she saw Kikyou floating a couple feet away from him. She started screaming again and pounding on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed, ears going down. "Not so loud bitch! You know my ears are sensitive!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "All right. She's right behind us," she said, in an extremely calm voice. "Who is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped then she glared at Inuyasha. "Who do you think, baka?! Kikyou!"  
  
"Oh!" Inuyasha started running faster. Kagome groaned and looked ahead. She screamed again and started pulling Inuyasha's air.  
  
"Ow ow ow!! What is it wench?! Let go of my hair!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"SHE'S COCKING AN ARROW!!!!!" Kagome screamed into his ears purposefully.  
  
Inuyasha screamed again and let his ears go down again. He could hear a little ringing sound going through his ears.  
  
"Damn it Kagome you're gonna make me deaf!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome screamed and ducked just as an arrow flew over her head and passed Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
It hit the tree infront of them. Inuyasha jumped to the side and into the trees that were off the path.  
  
Kagome had her eyes shut tight, afraid she was dying. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..." she repeated over and over.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You're not gonna die as long as I'm around so shut up and stay focused!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Well that makes me feel so much safer, Inuyasha!" she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha then jumped off the tree branch they were on and into the ice cold waters of the lake.  
  
*********************** Not Far Behind  
  
"Can't Kilala go any faster?" Shippo complained. "I wanna help Kagome!" Miroku patted him on the head.  
  
"Don't worry. Inuyasha would never let Kagome die. Sango nodded. "And hearing a remark like that, Shippo, Kilala might just go slower."  
  
Shippo blinked and looked down at Kilala, whom they were all riding on. "Sorry Kilala. Um, can you *please* go faster?"  
  
*********************** Inu/Kag/Kik  
  
Kikyou stopped infront of the lake, trying to peer into it's merky waters. "Come out Inuyasha," she said.  
  
Below Inuyasha was swimming to the other side of the lake, still holding Kagome. She was running out of breath rapidly.  
  
Then a water snake youkai slithered up to them, wrapping itself around Inuyasha's leg. Kagome's eyes widened and she squeezed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome, trying to usher her to get out and leave him. Kagome just stared at him, fully understanding what he wanted. Inuyasha glared at her, grabbed her arm, and threw her up.  
  
Kagome broke threw the surface of the water, screaming like crazy as she went twenty feet in the air.  
  
Kikyou aimed her arrow and released it. Kagome went plunging back into the water, nearly missing the arrow.  
  
Kagome swam as fast as she could. When she finally reached shore she hit between a couple of plants and lily pads.  
  
Kikyou cocked another arrow and looked around slowly. "I know you're above water, Kagome," she said, her eyes turned to slits.  
  
"When I find you you will surely die and Inuyasha will only have me!" She let go of the arrow and it landed millimeters away from Kagome's face.  
  
Kikyou then looked back into the water. She saw a flash of Tetsusaiga's light and then a large snake demon came hurdling towards her.  
  
It's dead body slammed directly into hers and she went flying backwards, away from the lake.  
  
Inuyasha came up, bruises all over his face. He sniffed the air and swam towards the plants. When he moved it aside he saw a pale Kagome, Kikyou's arrow millimeters from her face.  
  
Inuyasha removed the arrow from the dirt and pulled Kagome into his arms. "Are you okay?" Kagome slowly nodded, but burried her face into his chest.  
  
He lifted her up bridal style, and jumped into the forest.  
  
*********************** San/Mir/Shi  
  
Kilala halted infront of the lake just as Inuyasha disappeared into the forest on the other side.  
  
"Are you sure they went here, Shippo?" Miroku asked. Shippo nodded. "My nose has never leaded me wrong!"  
  
Kilala mewed and the three got off as she turned back into her kitten sized form.  
  
Shippo went to the lake's edge and started sniffing around. He gasped and spun around, looking anxiously into the forest behind Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Kikyou is near! And a snake youkai too though it smells like it's dead!" he said.  
  
Miroku squinted, looking on the other side of the lake. "I can see footprints leading out of the water. But there's only one pair."  
  
Sango gasped. "Well Inuyasha *was* carrying Kagome." Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder and looked too.  
  
"Hey look! There's an arrow on the floor," Shippo said, pointing to Kikyou's arrow.  
  
Sango turned to Kilala. "They're on the other side. Lets go!" Kilala mewed then turned back into her saber form.  
  
They all got on and flew across the lake, straight into the forest.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I can't believe I finally updated this story! Kewl! Review please, thanx! 


End file.
